The Rematch
by VampireRubi89
Summary: Karasu is back from the dead seeks revenge from the one that killed him, Kurama. Something goes wrong in their rematch turning them both back to an age of toddler-ness or three year olds . By the time Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are told about Karasu's ret
1. The Rematch

**Chapter 1 – His Return**

The breeze was fresh and sweet, and the trees all around him whistled into the night. Kurama stood in the middle of the forest in which he was training in. He had felt someone following him home, but he couldn't bring danger home to his mother. Only one thing came to mind. He will have to delay getting home to his mother on time so he could figure out who was stalking him. For a moment Kurama thought it was Hiei keeping on eye on him, but Hiei always lets him know that it's him looking out for him, even if he didn't want to be seen. But this time Hiei's ki was nowhere around. Kurama felt eyes study him, watching him; but from where, from who. Kurama then tried for a feel of any other ki. There wasn't any. Then out of nowhere two hands appeared on either side of his face one wrapping its long fingers around Kurama's neck and the other fingering one of Kurama's headlocks.

"Hello, Kurama." the familiar voice said to him.

"Karasu." was all Kurama could say as he looked at familiar face with shock. Kurama harshly pulled away and turned to face Karasu, taking a few steps back away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Kurama, you look surprised to see me. You should be happy I'm back. I'm here because of you, I wanted to see you one last time, and I wanted to see that beautiful face in pain and agony before your gone from this world for good."

Kurama looked at him with discus "You should be dead, Karasu."

"I'm not, but like a said, you soon will be" there was a moment of silence as they both stood motionless glaring into each other.

"Rose whip" Kurama shout out as he pulled his rose out of main and striking his rose whip at Karasu, but failed to make contact. Karasu laughed at Kurama's attempt of striking him and set of an explosive on the arm which Kurama held his rose whip in. Kurama hissed at the pain on his arm unconsciously dropping his rose whip to the ground.

"Oh, but Kurama, haven't you noticed. I've gotten stronger and more powerful since the time we last battle in the Dark Tournament. I'm not even wearing my mask anymore. I never really died, you're deadly plants just fed me incredible strength and power." Kurama then pulled out eight of his most deadly plant seeds darting them towards Karasu hoping that at least one would meet its target, but it was in vain. Karasu set them all off in one swing of his hand with his deadly explosives before any of them had reached him. "Oh, so you think you can defeat me this time. It's okay Kurama; I love it when you put up a fight." Kurama didn't say anything. Instead, he quickly reached down for his rose whip and lashed it out at Karasu several times successfully making contact, damaging Karasu's body. Karasu was angry by now and showed it by setting of more explosives all around Kurama's body, saving his face from any damage. "You are very beautiful Kurama, but you look so much beautiful when you're in pain and suffering."

There was a long silence after that. Kurama couldn't get his eyes off of Karasu as he stood bleeding from all the explosives, and weak from blood lose; and Karasu smiled at Kurama with satisfaction for the time being. But Kurama wasn't about to five up. He still held his rose whip and tightened hi grip on it, ready for the second round of whip lashing. "You're sick." Kurama said when he finally spoke out, once again lashing his whip at Karasu.


	2. What Happend Here?

Sorry for the long delay on posting this chapter

I was having really bad live issues…

…I still am…its really sad…

…Well here is Chapter 2, have fun…^_^

**Chapter 2 – What happened here?**

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in to the toddler's office, yawning. "Okay, what's the big emergency" Yusuke said grouchily.

"Karasu is back from the dead." Koenma answered.

"Oh so is that why you had an annoying grim reaper wake me up in the middle of the night to inform us that the dead are now walking…. I'm going back to bed, are you with me Kuwabara?" Yusuke said.

"Yes sir, Yusuke!" Kuwabara answered in a sluggish monotone as Yusuke hastily walk to the doorway out of Koenma's office to leave, Kuwabara automatically followed dragging his feet on the floor as he let his head lead the way, his eyes sleepily narrowed and unfocused. Yusuke jumped back in surprise as Hiei stepped out from behind the shadows with a ghastly angry frown on his face and Yusuke couldn't help but shriek back at the sight. Kuwabara kept his pace, not even noticing Hiei, and he unknowingly bumped into Yusuke sending Yusuke darting to the floor.

"You idiot, watch where your going." Yusuke said to Kuwabara as he rubbed the bump that had formed at his head. Koenma laughed hysterically, rolling around on top of his desk, as tears of laughter peeked out his lids. "What are you laughing at?" Yusuke asked, clearly not as amused as the tiny tot.

"He's… He's… He's sleepwalking." He said in betweens breaths as he flopped on his stomach, slamming his fists and feet on the hard surface under him not able to hold back his laughter.

"What?" Yusuke said as he looked up at Kuwabara. He stood and neared his still friend, noting for the first time his deep relaxed breaths. He slowly began to chuckle at the sight of Kuwabara's hypnotized stance, dragging it out to become a full out laughing fit. "Hello." He said snapping his fingers in front of Kuwabara's sleepy features, not being able to help himself.

Hiei look dangerously at his team mates and the spirit infant, irritated at their idiotic juvenile conduct. No longer being able to hold back his aggravation, he quickly made a grab for his katana darting it over to the wall above Yusuke and Kuwabara's heads, catching both of their attention while Koenma still laughed hysterically. "No, you fools, what Koenma is trying to say is that Karasu is back for revenge, that is, he wants Kurama dead."

Yusuke looked over at Hiei a bit disturbed, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go find Kurama." Yusuke said.

"He said he was going to go train over at the forest." Hiei said leading the way.

**Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-**

Kurama was worn out after a long time of battling, practically drained out of all his spirit energy, but still he was determined to defeat Karasu once and for all. Kurama pulled out a bottle from the inside pocket of his jacket, which held a glowing magenta formula inside. Karasu couldn't really tell what it was until Kurama started bringing it towards his mouth. Karasu than quickly waved his hand in front of himself not even thinking twice of what he was doing, but still he triumphantly exploding the bottle that Kurama held to his mouth, letting out a purple and green mist. It quickly spread out into the wide treeless filled consuming both Kurama and Karasu along the way.

**Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-Rosas};-**

There was an explosion not so far from where Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were standing. They all looked at each other and ran towards the explosion. They reached the scene of the explosion and found nothing left to see but the last of the mist fading away.

"There's nothing here…no wait…what's that?" Kuwabara asked pointing at the far edge of the forest. Yusuke and Hiei both turned to look at where Kuwabara was pointing at. All three of them held a questionable expression on their faces as they watched dust fly up into the air from something rolling back and forth on the ground. They couldn't understand what was happening.

"Get over there Kuwabara, and check it out"

"No, Yusuke, you go over there and check it out"

"What are you a scardy-cat"

"NO…."

"Then get over there."

"You fools, I'll go over there." Hiei said as he started walking towards the rolling ball of dust. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed close behind, tip-toeing at behind Hiei, warily peeking over Hiei's shoulder.

Neither off them could believe their eyes as they watched both Kurama and Karasu in toddler form rolling around. Kurama was holding on to Karasu's shirt and Karasu was pulling on Kurama's red hair, both trying to throw punches at each other.

What happened hear? Yusuke asked.

"What should we do?" Kuwabara asked ignoring Yusuke.

"Bet on who throws the first punch. Who do you go for Kuwabara?" Yusuke joked.

"No baka, we need to get them to Koenma.

"Alright….., I was just joking. Okay, Kuwabara, you get Karasu and I'll get Kurama." Yusuke ordered.

"Why do I get to hold Karasu, you know, he is kind of creepy, even in his toddler form. He might even blow me up."

"Fine, I get Karasu and you get Kurama, and Karasu is not that creepy. In fact he looks pretty cute and harmless right now." Yusuke said as knelt down besides the little rolling ball causing such havoc.

"Well I guess he does, but still, there something creepy about him."

Hiei just rolled his eyes at Yusuke and Kuwabara's conversation.

Yusuke made a grab for Karasu and Kuwabara for Kurama and they both attempted to pull them apart. Kurama and Karasu were holding on to each other really tight that it took some time to tear them apart, but they eventually were able to.

"Wow that was a toughie." Yusuke exclaimed, holding on to the still fighting toddler, Karasu. He held his wobbling thrusting form tightly in his arm, than pinched one of his chubby cheeks and Karasu immediately aimed his anger to Yusuke's hand, directing a vicious baby bite to one of Yusuke's fingers. "Hey, you! Try anything else and Hiei gets to hold you."

"I'll say" Kuwabara agreed, holding on to an equally aggravated toddler fox demon, whose aggravation seemed to diminish as he was held between Kuwabara's outstretched hands. He tried to glare at Kuwabara for the way he was uncomfortably being held, but all he managed to do was pout his lower lip.

Oh great! Now what am I going to tell Koenma… I don't know how to tell you this Koenma but the good news is that we caught Karasu, and a new play mates. The bad news is you lost your most reliable detective… Koenma is not going to be happy. Yusuke thought. "Well, we better hurry up and get to Koenma. He'd know what to do".


End file.
